


Love story

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise and Rosie short Drabble
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa





	Love story

“The past year hasn’t necessarily been that easy on you or me for that matter”Beaumont says

“I thought I’d never get over Eddie”Annalise replies 

“Here I am”Beaumont cheekily Answers 

“My main love story somehow revolved back to you”Annalise says

“I never quite thought of it that way before”Beaumont mused 

“In other words I’m a fool for your affection”Annalise snuggles into his embrace


End file.
